


Distracted

by AcrossTheCenturies237



Category: Marvel (Comics), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, AsianAmerican!DannyRand, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, danny's a fucking tease, poc characters, so cliche, these two are so cute and need more fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcrossTheCenturies237/pseuds/AcrossTheCenturies237
Summary: Danny invited Luke over to meditate, but they get distracted instead.
Honestly, this is so self indulgent and Luke and Danny need more fanfics because they're cute together.





	

Luke was always bored whenever Danny invited him over to meditate. The larger male never understood why Danny wanted to meditate with him since he didn't have any mystic powers. Luke usually ended up staring at the Asian boy the whole time. Danny only had sweatpants on as he sat there with his eyes closed, breathing evenly. Luke stared at Danny’s lips and wondered how soft they would feel against his own or maybe stretched around his cock. Just thinking about making the smaller male writhing underneath him in pleasure made his cock grow hard. The larger male's eyes traveled down the other’s chest and stopped at his hips. The sweatpants hung low on Danny’s hips and Luke imagined how easy it would be to pin Danny to the wall, slide those sweatpants off him, and fuck the smaller male up against the wall. The larger male palmed his growing erection through his pants as his eyes slipped closed, imagining how it would feel to fuck the Asian boy. 

Danny opened his eyes and crawled over to Luke, when he saw what his friend was doing. When Danny plopped himself down in Luke’s lap, the larger male’s eyes snapped open. The smaller male trailed his fingers over Luke’s clothed erection and looked up at the other with an innocent expression. “Were you having fun?” Danny asked, wrapping his arms around Luke's neck and pulling their chests together. The larger male swallowed thickly and nodded. Danny pressed his lips gently against Luke's and pulled away to look his friend in the eyes. “You were thinking about me, weren't you.” Danny said with a smile, trailing his fingers down Luke's chest. The larger male groaned and grabbed Danny’s hips, grinding his erection against the smaller male's ass. The Asian boy gasped and pressed their lips together in a desperate, open mouthed kiss. Luke grabbed a fistful of Danny’s dirty blond hair and squeezed his ass. The smaller male pulled away and got off of Luke's lap. 

Danny unbuckled Luke's belt and unzipped his jeans to free his huge erection. The smaller male licked from the base all the way up to the tip before sucking on the tip of Luke's cock. The larger male groaned and grabbed the back of the smaller male's head. Danny took the hint and swallowed the huge cock. Luke was surprised that Danny could fit his whole erection in his mouth. The Asian boy didn't seem to have a gag reflex either, which just turned him on even more. Danny bobbed his head as he sucked of the larger male, his own erection rubbing against the loose fabric of his sweatpants. Luke pushed Danny off and threw him against the wall. He was glad that Danny wasn't fragile and he didn't have to worry about hurting him. Luke pressed himself against Danny, who was panting heavily and looking up at Luke expectantly. “Damn you drive me fucking crazy.” Luke growled, grabbing Danny's ass to pull him up so the smaller could wrap his legs around his waist. “Good.” The Asian boy gasped, as his erection rubbed against Luke's chest. The larger male tugged at the hem of Danny's sweatpants, so the smaller male let go of Luke's waist so he could take them off. Luke shoved a finger inside of Danny, who gasped at the feeling. The Asian boy whined as his legs tightened around Luke's waist. Luke twisted his finger in and out of Danny before adding a second and scissoring him open. The smaller male threw his head back as he moaned. Luke chuckled at Danny's reaction. Danny narrowed his half lidded eyes at the larger male. “D-Don't laugh at me. I...I never done th-this before.” He gasped between moans. Luke shoved a third finger inside of Danny, enjoying the cry of pleasure the Asian male released. “Good. Because then I'm the only one that can make you come undone.” He groaned into Danny's neck. The smaller male whimpered as Luke twisted and stretched open his virgin entrance. “Luke...please...I-I need your cock inside me.” Danny begged. Luke slid his fingers out of the small Asian male and positioned his cock at Danny's entrance. The smaller male gasped and moaned loudly as Luke slid his huge cock inside of him. Danny felt tears at the corner of his eyes slide down his cheeks as his ass stretched painfully. Luke stopped when he heard Danny make a pained noise and waited for the smaller male to adjust. “You okay, Danny.” Luke asked, worried when the Asian boy didn't lift his head. “Y-yeah...just m-move.” Danny groaned, lifting his head and pressing his lips to Luke's. The larger male slid the rest of his erection inside of Danny, who sighed and rolled his hips. Luke groaned and grabbed Danny's ass. He started a slow pace but quickened it when Danny started writhing around and making the most obscene noises. 

Luke watched as Danny wrapped a hand around his neglected cock and shoved two of his fingers in his mouth. Luke growled and started to slam his cock inside of Danny more brutal than before. He watched as the Asian male whined as he sucked on his fingers, sliding them in and out. Luke had no idea how Danny knew exactly how to turn someone on with no prior experience. Danny slipped the fingers from his mouth down to his cock, leaving a trail of saliva down his abs. Luke tightened his grip on the smaller male's hips as he watched Danny whimper as he jacked himself off. Luke could feel himself nearing his orgasm as he slammed Danny against the wall kissing him roughly. The smaller male gasped and whined into Luke's mouth as they kissed, both nearing their orgasms. Danny came with a few strokes and clenched his ass around Luke's cock. With a few more thrusts, the larger male came as well. Luke felt his legs wobble and slowly slid the both of them to the floor. His cock was still inside of Danny, so he gently laid the Asian male on the floor and slid out. Danny sighed and squirmed as Luke's cum gushed out of his ass. “You're fucking huge.” Danny commented and Luke chuckled, gently brushing Danny's long hair out of his face. “And you're fucking amazing at this.” He said, making the smaller male laugh. Danny motioned for Luke to lay next to him. When the larger male was laying down, Danny draped his smaller frame over Luke's broad chest. “You know I thought you were attractive from the day we met.” The Asian male murmured, his eyes half lidded. Luke ran his fingers through Danny's hair and smiled. “Same here, sweetheart.” 

Danny laughed and crawled up Luke's chest to place a chaste kiss to the corner of his lips. Danny propped himself up in his elbows and looked at Luke. “I like you.” He said, with a smile. Luke grinned and placed a hand on the small of Danny's back. “Well I like you, too.” The larger male echoed, loving how Danny laughed again and nuzzled his head into the space between Luke's neck and broad shoulder. The larger male wrapped his arms around the smaller male and placed a kiss to the top of his head, before the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
